


(Hey! Hey! You! You!) I Don't Like Your Plotlines!

by DearLittleSongRaven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Avril Lavigne - Freeform, Crack, Girlfriend, I'm being silly, Song fic, does this count as crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleSongRaven/pseuds/DearLittleSongRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend rewritten in a silly Ode to Jeff Davis? Most of it could be applied to any frustration at cannon plotlines really :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Hey! Hey! You! You!) I Don't Like Your Plotlines!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Folks,
> 
> This silly little song was something my friend and I came up with today :D  
> I don't really think I can write anything better -- I mean, I haven't even written a fanfic yet myself let alone a TV show. But I thought the fandom would get a laugh out of it.
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> *I own neither the song nor the show

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don’t like your plotlines!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need some new ones  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could write new plotlines  


Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Think of all the plotholes  
No way! No way!  
There’s so much to regret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I wanna rewrite plotlines  
  
_[Verse 1]_  
Ladies die  
I wanna cry  
You’re so malicious  
I think about it all the time  
You’re so vindictive  
Don’t know what I wouldn’t do to keep them all alive (alive, alive, alive)?  
Don’t pretend I think you know they’re damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
That’s one motherfucking princess  
I can tell you see it too and you know I’m right  
  
_[Bridge:]_  
Your plot’s so whatever  
I could do so much better  
We’ve got fans collaborating now  
And that’s what everyone’s talking about!  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don’t like your plotlines!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need some new ones  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could write new plotlines  


Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Think of all the plotholes  
No way! No way!  
There’s so much to regret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I wanna rewrite plotlines  
  
_[Verse 2]_  
I can see a way, I see a way to fix this mess  
And end game is Pack Feels, Life, and Happiness  
You resurrect villains all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, I’ll tell you what I want to hear  
Don’t let characters just disappear  
I don’t want to see you write one off ever again (and again, and again, and again!)  
  
_[Bridge]_

Your plot’s so whatever  
I could do so much better  
We’ve got fans collaborating now  
And that’s what everyone’s talking about!  
  
_[Chorus]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don’t like your plotlines!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need some new ones  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could write new plotlines  


Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Think of all the plotholes  
No way! No way!  
There’s so much to regret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I wanna rewrite plotlines  
  
In my fic I’ll put your cannon through the wringer  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
And all our ships  
Now why you wanna sink ‘em?  
That’s so stupid  
What the hell were you thinkin’?!  
_[repeat]_  
  
_[Chorus x2]_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don’t like your plotlines!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need some new ones  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could write new plotlines  


Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Think of all the plotholes  
No way! No way!  
There’s so much to regret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I wanna rewrite plotlines  
  
No way! No way!  
  
Hey! Hey!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Cheers and much love <3


End file.
